Lady Sun
Lady Sun, also known as Sun Ren and Sun Shangxiang, is the daughter of the warlord Sun Jian and his wife Lady Wu, and a younger sister of the warlords Sun Ce and Sun Quan. She is a minor protagonist in the Romance of the Three Kingdoms. History Arranged Marriage Sun Shangxiang is a princess of Wu and wife of Liu Bei - leader of their rival kingdom of Shu. Sun Shangxiang was pledged to Liu Bei by her father Sun Jian in an alliance to Shu in Gong'an County in the Jing Province. Sun Jian was a military commander for emperor Xian but had been displaced after Cao Cao rose to power and became a contracted warlord, his army would be known as Wu. Liu Bei was a leader of Shu - a former province displaced by Cao Cao, who established themselves as their own kingdom when they relocated. With Liu Bei a close descendant of the Han Dynasty and Cao Cao unable to finish him, Sun Jian saw the value in an alliance with him and presented his daughter Sun Shangxiang as symbolic bridge between Shu and Wu. Sun Shangxinag was said to never go anywhere without her body-guards, who were all female and all carried multiple blades. Even after Sun Jian was succeeded by his son, Sun Shangxiang's brother, Sun Quan, Sun Shangxiang was kept Wu and Shu cooperating together. Wu Strikes During Liu Bei's campaign against Liu Zhang in Yi, Sun Quan decided to take back his sister and sent a Wu naval team to extract her. Sun Shangxiang went to meet her brother, she would have attempted to take Liu Shan, Liu Bei's son from a previous marriage, and would have succeeded if not for the Shu general Zhao Yun and Liu Bei's brother, Zhang Fei, who managed to save Liu Shan. Despite the fact she was not able to secure her step-son, Sun Shangxiang was able to secure several bits of Shu's wealth and information on her husband's movements and tactics for her brother Sun Quan. Armed with the information he had gotten, and in light of the rather obvious break-up, Sun Quan made Wu's contention towards Shu public - declaring Wu as the one's who would unite the three kingdoms instead of Shu or Wei. Adapations There are no historical records as to what happened to Sun Shangxiang after she left Yi. In the 17th century book about the Romance of the Three Kingdoms has her staying with Liu Bei and commiting suicide when he dies. Most of the Dynasty Warriors games ignore Sun Shangxiang's role in Wu and Shu's divide but depending on game and player character Sun Shangxiang may even come to rescure her husband, siding with him against her brothers when his life is on the line. Historically Sun Shangxiang was a trained fighter but never actually fought anyone. TV specials ignore Sun Shangxiang as a fighter, having her instead act as a purely supporting character. Dynasty Warriors games have Sun Shangxiang portrayed as a highly compotent fighter whom the player may choose as not only one of many highly compotent blade-masters, but one who uses specialized wind and fire wheels. Personality Sun Shangxiang was said to be wise, shrewd and fierce. Her marriage to Liu Bei was by all account amicable but she prioritized service to her own kin over her romantic life. Liu Bei always felt uncomfortable leaving home. According to his adviser, Zhuge Liang, who wrote that "When at home my lord fears Cao Cao in the north and Sun Quan in the east, when out on campaign he fears Lady Sun at home." Sun Shangxiang was by all accounts a high-maintenance wife in Romance of The Three Kingdoms. In the Dynasty Warriors, Sun Shangxiang's role as Liu Bei's wife is some-what down played and she is portrayed most like that of her body-guard warriors - a strong warrior always carrying a set of blades and ready for a fight. In both the Romance of the Three Kingdoms and Dynasty Warriors, Sun Shangxiang is shown to be strong and independent, however in the games she is characterized as being more playful than shrewd but still with a deep loyalty to her father and brothers over that of obligation to Liu Bei. It is unknown if she tried to kidnap Liu Shan to keep him safe for when Wu struck Shu, or is she was doing it to hold him hostage to keep Liu Bei at bay. Gallery Sunshangxiang-illustration.jpg|Lady Sun in the Romance of the Three Kingdoms. Sun_Shangxiang_-_RTKXII.jpg|Sun Shangxiang in Romance of the Three Kingdoms XII. Sun_Shangxiang_(ROTK12TB).jpg|Sangokushi 12 Taisenban portrait. Sun_Shangxiang_(SSDO).png|Romance of the Three Kingdoms: The Legend of Cao Cao portrait. Sunshangxiang-dw8art.jpg|Sun Shangxiang in Dynasty Warriors 8. Sun Shangxiang (DW9).png|Sun Shangxiang in Dynasty Warriors 9. Sun_Shang_Xiang_-_1994TV(1).jpg|Lady Sun in Romance of the Three Kingdoms (1994). Sunshangxiang-zhaowei.jpg|Zhao Wei as Sun Shangxiang in the Red Cliff films. 4b7fbb242855d.jpg|Sun Shangxiang as she appears in K.O.3an Guo. Sun_Shangxiang_Drama_Collaboration_(ROTK13_DLC).png|Ruby Lin as Sun Shangxiang in Three Kingdoms (2010). Sun_Shangxiang_2_(ROTK11).png|Sun Shangxiang's marriage with Liu Bei. Sun_Shangxiang_(ROTK2017).png|Sangokushi 2017 portrait. Trivia. *She is a playable character in the Dynasty Warriors series. *The year 211 is a turning point for Shu and Wu as it is when Wu starts openly campaigning against Shu - Sun Shangxiang's intentions made clear that same year. Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Honorable Category:Female Category:Fictionalized Category:Spouses Category:Parents Category:Deceased Category:Siblings Category:Fighter Category:Martial Artists Category:Warriors Category:Supporters Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Book Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Rivals Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Tomboys Category:Selfless Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Secret Agents Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Brutes Category:Envious Category:Determinators Category:Heroes by proxy Category:Arrogant Category:Tricksters Category:Femme Fatale Category:Neutral Good Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Anti Hero Category:Rescuers Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Wealthy Category:Wrathful Category:War Heroes Category:Genius Category:Strong-Willed Category:Love Rivals Category:Forgivers Category:Ingenue Category:Optimists Category:Villain's Crush Category:Betrayed Category:Monarchs Category:Feminists Category:Teenagers Category:Honest Category:Outright Category:Tragic Category:Heartbroken Category:Charismatic Category:In Love Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Deal Makers Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Predecessor Category:Passionate Learners Category:Hope Bringer Category:Loyal Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Independent Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Pacifists Category:One-Man Army Category:Voice of Reason Category:False Antagonist Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Loner Heroes Category:Law Enforcers Category:Heroes who have lost family members Category:Egalitarian Category:Extravagant Category:Amazons Category:Remorseful Category:Historical Heroes Category:Reluctant Heroes Category:Officials Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Merciful Category:Misguided Category:Lethal Category:Passively Empathetic Category:Inconclusive Category:Heroic Liars Category:Successful Category:Suicidal Category:Evil Imprisoners Category:Athletic Category:Dreaded Category:Wise Category:Normal Badass Category:Patriots Category:Aristocrats Category:Adventurers Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Provoker Category:Obsessed Category:Benefactors Category:Traitor Category:Stalkers Category:Rogues Category:Poor Category:Disabled Category:Heroic Misanthropes Category:Classic Heroes Category:Fortune Hunters Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Nurturer Category:Heroes who can escape Category:Inspiring Category:Heroes from the past Category:Self-Aware Category:Political Category:Romance of the Three Kingdoms Heroes Category:Keeper of Secret Identity Category:Advocates Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Dreamers